Hades
}} '''Lord Hades' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. A god whose heart was stopped by his brother Zeus, Hades spent many years searching for true love's kiss to break his curse. Unfortunately, no one is more hated than the Lord of the Underworld... except maybe the Wicked Witch, with whom he shared a brief yet unfruitful romance. Hades takes a liking to those who send many souls his way, though he hates anyone who might seek to take those souls away from him - such as Emma Swan and her loved ones, who come to the Underworld to rescue Captain Hook. While they also want to defeat Hades, he does everything in his power to stop them from achieving their goals. His deceptions catch up to him though, and it's the true love he spent so long searching for who ends up sending he and his soul to oblivion. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Born a deity, Hades grows up the younger brother of Zeus, heir to Mount Olympus. Hades' jealousy grows over time as his brother continues to get everything he ever wanted, and so he kills their father Kronos and attempts to steal his all-powerful Olympian Crystal. Because of this, Zeus makes Hades' heart stop working, snapping the crystal because he knows his little brother no longer has the power to repair it, and he leaves him as simply the ruler of the decaying Underworld - a job he despises. The only cure for Hades' affliction is true love's kiss, which would restart his heart and allow him to re-enter the land of the living, but that seems unlikely. Despite hating ruling the Underworld, he does whatever he can to get/keep people in his domain simply to have people to rule over. ("Our Decay"/"Last Rites") Having failed to get out of slavery, Liam and Killian Jones are forced to sail with Captain Silver and his crew on their next exposition; however, upon reaching a storm, the Jones brothers come to realize Silver's intentions of sailing straight into it in order to bring back the Eye of the Storm. Silver's plan is quickly thwarted when Liam and Killian take charge, and they prepare to turn the ship around before it is too late. Liam soon makes his way below deck though, where he is suddenly met by Hades, a God, and Lord of the Underworld. Hades wishes to make a deal with Liam, that being to let the entire crew dies in the storm so that their souls go down to the Underworld, thus giving him more to rule over. In exchange for Liam's help, Hades will secure him the Eye of the Storm so that he may please the King, and will also see that Killian is spared too. Liam doesn't quite know what to do, and so he contemplates the offer for a bit, but end sup going through with it. While Captain Silver and everyone else goes down in the storm, winding up in Hades' Underworld, Liam and Killian wash up to shore while Liam possesses the Eye of the Storm. Navy guards soon find them, and they are welcomed with opened arms. }} Having learned of Zelena's strides to break the laws of magic and achieve the ability to travel time, Hades makes his way to Oz where he wishes to form a partnership with the Wicked Witch of the West, even going as far to offer help track down the Scarecrow needed for her spell. Zelena turns down his offer though, wishing to carry on alone, but Hades doesn't quite take no for an answer. He wears the Wicked Witch down, sharing his own torrid backstory of his brother Zeus, and so the Lord of the Underworld and the Wicked Witch end up joining forces to track down Dorothy Gale, who knows where the Scarecrow would be hiding. The two make their way to the location in which Dorothy landed during her first visit to Oz, and the duo briefly take time to play with a bicycle that was found. Zelena takes a liking to this, as does Hades, but they soon enchant the two-wheeled object where it leads them to Dorothy and the Scarecrow's hideout. Zelena rips out the Scarecrow's brain, leaving Dorothy to face her failure, and she returns home to find Hades has set up a dinner for the two. Hades admits his love for the Wicked Witch, and that he doesn't plan on going home, but instead wishes to stay with her. He hopes to make his heart start running again with true love's kiss, but Zelena doesn't quite buy into this. She refuses to believes Hades can love her, but thinks he just plans to make his heart move again and then steal the brain and her spell for himself... since it's what she would have done. She then calls off her partnership with the Lord of the Underworld and insists he never show his face in Oz again. Before doing so, Hades bitterly tells Zelena she will come to regret this decision. After this he remodels the Underworld to look like Storybrooke as a gift to Zelena, but due to the nature of the Underworld it becomes distorted and decays. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 5 }} Having come to learn of the arrival of the heroes in the Underworld, Hades sends Cora out to convince Regina to leave, and to preferably take Henry and Robin with her. Things don't go as planned though, and instead of getting Regina back to Storybrooke, Regina gets her father to move on from the Underworld, for his closure with his daughter meant the resolution of his unfinished business. Having failed at the task she was instructed to see through, Cora returns to Hades' lair beneath the Underworld library, where Hades is found receiving a pedicure. Despite failing, Cora still insists Hades hold up his end of the bargain, that being something having to do with assuring Regina's wellbeing, something Hades points out to be surprising, considering how she treated her other daughter, Zelena. Cora is surprised to learn Hades' knowledge of the child she once abandoned, but as punishment for failing him, she is restored to the role she once served as a miller's daughter, that being to rags and forced to spend eternity delivering flour. }} When Hook helps Megara escape from Hades' prison, the ruler of the Underworld has his guards bring the wounded pirate (who had just battled Cerberus) to his lair. He calls the three-headed beast off from attacking the heroes, choosing to instead confront them himself. Upon meeting with the heroes, who have enlisted the help of Hercules, Hades takes the opportunity to shame the demigod for how he died, while also refusing to explain why the Underworld is based after Storybrooke. In order to add further salt to the wounds already created, Hades leaves Emma with her lover's bloodied hook, considering it to be a message; he tells Emma she shouldn't fear what has already been done to Hook, but what ''will be done to him. Mary Margaret, with Hercules and Megara's help, ends up killing Cerberus, thus fulfilling Hercules and Megara's unfinished business, allowing them to pass on to Mount Olympus. This infuriates Hades, who now believes Hook's rescuers have caused too much damage since their arrival. Giving Hook a rasp for carving into stone, he then materializes three unmarked headstones, declaring that for every soul the heroes save, Hook will be in charge of choosing which of his friends have to stay in the Underworld forever. }} Since Hook refuses to choose three of his friends to sacrifice for helping souls with unfinished business move on, Hades decides to punish him by hanging him over the River of Lost Souls, hoping to wipe away any hope the Pirate has left before he hits the water. He plans to do away with the others who have infiltrated his realm, and to do this he finds Rumplestiltskin, who is in the process of helping Emma and Milah rescue their shared love. Rumple is taken to Hades' lair where a deal is formed: Rumple will do away with the boat found to escort everyone home in exchange for his own passage back, thus allowing him to continue his reign as the Dark One without the heroes' interference. Knowing he has no other choice, seeing as how Hades knows of their every move, he gives in and destroys the boat while throwing Milah into the River of Lost Souls before Emma returns with a rescued Hook. Rumple later meets with Hades for his ride home, but Hades now has other ideas; he's come to learn something about the Dark One, that being his wife Belle is pregnant with Rumple's second child. Hades has also found out that Rumple once made a deal with a healer that involved turning over his second born... a deal that has now been turned over to Hades. Using the contract as a means of blackmail, Hades forces Rumple to work for him, threatening to take away his and Belle's child if he refuses. }} With Hook having been rescued, the heroes now work to find a way to defeat Hades, free the souls and get home. This leads them to acquiring the help of Hook's older brother, Liam, someone Hades believes may be a powerful asset to himself. He learns of the heroes plans of finding the Underworld's version of the storybook so they can learn his weakness, and so he finds Liam working as a bartender at The Rabbit Hole where he instructs the former sailor to find the pages containing his story and destroy them before found by anyone else, threatening to reveal to Hook that he allowed their entire crew to die at sea. Liam does as Hades instructs, but Hook kinds out the truth anyway when they're bother kidnapped by Captain Silver and his crewmen, who want revenge on Liam. Hades arrives, however, and throws Silver in the pit of fire, and prepares to do the same to Killian, that is, until Liam wishes to take his place. Hades accepts this and throws the older Jones brother over, but since his unfinished business has been completed, the pit turns into an entrance to Mount Olympus instead. This infuriates Hades, who teleports away in rage, while Liam and his crewmen move on together once telling Killian farewell. Later on though, the storybook pages Liam threw away wind up in one of Hades' rivers, which he retrieves. He looks at the pages, one of which contains a picture of him and Zelena. He remarks that their secret is still safe... }} Down in his lair, Hades has Rumple constructing a portal with the Dark One's blood to bring someone in particular to the Underworld. Though Hades initially holds back on details, it soon becomes apparent that the Lord of the Underworld is after none other than Zelena's daughter. The portal works, but instead of just getting the baby, it also brings Zelena and Belle with it, the two of which were arguing over Baby Hood back in Storybrooke. Due to three passengers coming through the portal, they wind up at the Underworld's version of the convent instead of Hades' lair. Zelena believes her child to be in danger, thinking Hades will want revenge against her, and so after some dragged out events, the baby is handed over to Regina and Robin to ensure her safety. Zelena ends up confronting Hades where she instead learns that Hades wasn't after the baby to harm her, but to instead rescue her from the heroes whose care she was under. After all this time, Hades has remained in love with the Wicked Witch; he even made the Underworld look like Storybrooke for Zelena as a gift to give to her, seeing as how she wanted everything her sister ever had. Zelena is touched by Hades' gestures, but is still unable to trust him for the time being. He accepts this while she wishes to go out on her own and retrieve her daughter, now knowing that there is nothing the baby needs to fear. Before parting ways, however, Hades shares a bit of information with the Wicked Witch, that being her birthday is in fact April 15. He then tells Zelena he will wait for her, and they part ways. }} Whilst watching Zelena walk down the streets of the Underworld, Hades comes to notice a white flower blooming from debris; it's a symbol of hope. Wishing to stop the undoing of his realm, Hades makes his way to the local animal shelter where he finds Gaston, offering him a chance to get revenge against the very man who killed him in the first place: Rumplestiltskin. With arrows coated in liquid from the River of Lost Souls, Gaston is sent off. However, Belle decides she wants to help Gaston move on to Mount Olympus, believing that souls leaving Hades' domain weakens him. Hades later meets with Belle in hopes of making a deal, though; he agrees to let her keep her unborn child if she allows for either the Dark One or Gaston to throw the other into the River of Lost Souls. Despite Belle declining this, Hades still believes she is capable of doing anything for her child, which is proven true when Belle winds up shoving Gaston into the River of Lost Souls herself when he tries to shoot Rumple with an arrow. Though appalled by her own actions, she takes comfort in knowing that their child will remain safe; however, Hades then arrives to point out that this is not the case, for he uses the loophole that it was Belle who pushed Gaston into the river, not Rumple. Hades leaves the couple, having crushed their hopes of securing their child's freedom, thus causing hope in the Underworld to once again vanish. Having found a withered flower, he sends it to the Wicked Witch as a gift at the diner. }} Hades learns of Red Riding Hood's arrival to the Underworld, and that she is in search of Zelena, word that he promptly gets back to the Wicked Witch. Zelena wishes to flee before she is found out by the heroes, for she doesn't stand a chance building a relationship with her daughter if she stays. Though Hades begs of Zelena to join him and fight off the heroes together, she tells him her visit in the Underworld is over. Hades, however, takes matters into his own hands. Snow, Emma and Regina have joined Red in helping find a way to awaken Dorothy Gale from the sleeping curse Zelena put her under, so they visit Emily Brown at the diner she runs in hopes of obtaining a kiss in a flask they can send back with Red to Oz. Hades has caught on to the heroes plans though, and when Em attempts to be of assistance, she is melted by the waters of the River of Lost Souls. Hades saves the remains of Em in a jar, making it clear to the citizens of the Underworld that their fate will be the same as Dorothy's aunt if they try helping the living heroes. Leaving with the jar in tow, Hades is later in his lair where he is visited by Zelena. The Wicked Witch has since spoken with Belle, which has given herself more insight. She simply wishes for her happy ending, and decides to take her chances with Hades. As Em's remains are poured into the River of Lost Souls, Zelena and Hades toast to Dorothy's suffering, unaware Red has woken her up with true love's kiss. }} Driving to the outskirts of the Underworld, Hades takes Zelena out on a late-night picnic date. There, he reveals to the Wicked Witch how he wants her to get his heart moving again so that he can leave the Underworld, and then he can go back to the land of the living and give Zelena the real Storybrooke. This means, however, that the remaining heroes will remain trapped in the Underworld, something Hades has already gone through the process of, putting everyone's names on tombstones since Snow found a loophole by trading places with David. Zelena still remains unsure of this though, and leaves Hades without an answer, later returning to the farmhouse to be confronted by Regina, who was spying on them the entire time. Regina wishes to put an end to Zelena's blooming relationship with Hades, and so she goes to Cora for assistance, which ultimately leads to the three women finally making amends with one another, and Zelena and Regina seeing Cora off as she leaves for Mount Olympus. Regina decides to trust Zelena for once and ushers her to go to Hades and see if she can change him. However, as Zelena makes her way for the diner where Hades waits with another date set up, she winds up kidnapped by Rumple and Pan. }} Hades learns of Zelena's kidnapping, with the Dark One and Pan ransoming her at the diner the next morning, agreeing to return her if Hades rips of the contract he has regarding Rumple and Belle's child. Hades goes to the heroes for help with this, wishing for Emma to act as backup during the exchange, agreeing to remove everyone's names off the tombstones as payment. Emma agrees to this, and once the contract is torn and Zelena is saved, Hades' heart is finally restarted by a kiss of true love. He immediately begins to work as the heroes' ally, revealing that a portal back to Storybrooke will open up that evening, and he tells them of a way they may be able to resurrect Hook and bring him back home. They all meet at the library to see Emma and Hook off, and Hades and Zelena later leave with Baby Hood to wait by the portal so that they can leave as soon as possible. It turns out, however, that Hades is now lying to the Wicked Witch; he has tipped off Cruella and the Blind Witch, who he has left the Underworld to, and they serve as an obstacle for Regina and the others. Emma and Hook discover in the depths of the Underworld that there really is no ambrosia to save the Pirate, and realize Hades didn't intend on letting them all join him back in Storybrooke. As everyone is currently facing their own individual problems at hand, Hades persuades Zelena into hurrying through the portal back to the land of the living, not telling her what he has left for the others. Emma and the gang do get free, however, and escape through the portal... but Hook is still left behind. }} As Hades adjusts to being in Storybrooke with Zelena, the Wicked Witch wishes to spread word of the Lord of the Underworld's redemption; however, this simply is not the case. While Regina and Robin try to warn Zelena that her true love is no good, Hades plots to use the Olympian Crystal as a way of protection and a way to take control over the town for he and Zelena to run. They take shelter in the mayoral office, with Baby Hood, but the heroes make their way over to infiltrate the setup they have going on. While Zelena goes to tend to Emma, who is working on breaking a protection spell that has been placed up, Hades faces Regina and Robin who have arrived to save Baby Hood. Hades wishes to use the crystal to obliterate the two of them, however, for he wants to exact revenge for them trying to turn Zelena against him. Hades goes to blast Regina first, but Robin jumps in the way, thus being wiped from existence entirely. Zelena returns to the site where Hades attempts to lie in order to cover up his wrongdoing, and a fight for the crystal ensues between Regina and Hades. Zelena winds up in control of it though, and so both her sister and her true love try to persuade her to their side. As Zelena listens to both their arguments, she decides to take her turn and speak, exclaiming that all she ever wanted was love. She says that it was said by one of them that that was enough, but now she realizes that it really never will be. With that, she plunges the Olympian Crystal into Hades' chest, thus obliterating him from existence as well. Seeing Hades is now out of the way, Zelena and Regina embrace in a sisterly hug to mourn their losses. Magical Abilities *Divine Magic: The ability to use one's powers as a Deity. **Conjuration: The ability to conjure objects or create somethings. **Elemental Control: The ability to control or manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire or water. **Heart-Ripping: The ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control or kill them, among other purposes. **Immobilization: The ability to magically immobilize something or someone. **Immortality: The ability to live forever. Can only be killed by erasing them from existance with the Olympian Crystal. **Pyrokinesis: The ability to conjure and control fire. He has displayed the ability to conjure different colored fire, specifically blue fire in head. **Telekinesis: The ability to control the movement of objects or other people. **Teleportation: The ability to magically teleport oneself and others from one location to another. **Transformation: The ability to change an object's form or appearance. **World-Crossing''': The ability to travel between worlds. He can travel across realms at will. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 513 07.png Promo 513 08.png Promo 513 09.png Promo 513 13.png Promo 513 14.png Promo 515 39.png Promo 515 48.png Promo 515 51.png Promo 515 52.png Promo 516 03.png Promo 516 05.png Promo 516 06.png Promo 516 29.png Promo 516 30.png Promo 516 31.png Promo 516 32.png Promo 516 33.png Promo 517 04.png Promo 517 05.png Promo 517 06.png Promo 520 01.png Promo 520 05.png Promo 520 07.png Promo 520 10.png Promo 520 11.png Promo 520 14.png Promo 520 20.png Promo 520 22.png Promo 520 23.png Promo 521 01.png Promo 521 02.png Promo 521 04.png Promo 521 05.png Promo 521 06.png Promo 521 07.png Promo 521 11.png Promo 521 12.png Promo 521 14.png Promo 521 15.png Promo 521 16.png Promo 521 19.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Gods Category:Magicians Category:Kings Category:Deceased Characters